


The god of war is just a little girl

by Moma123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moma123/pseuds/Moma123
Summary: Never forget. Never forgive. For he shall come, and his victory is unavoidable.





	The god of war is just a little girl

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what caused me to write this. Just had the urge to do it.

Never forget. Never forgive. For he shall come, and his victory is unavoidable

There's a huge statue in the middle of the Town centre. It - He- is golden and strong and undestroiable. Nobody questions him. His word's the Law. He's the hero we've been waiting for. The God of War. 

Three months ago I ran away to find him. To end our war with the near city. Today, I found him midst battle. In front, a little, pale, skinny girl. They are looking at each other. Then, his body falls. It makes a quit "thud" as it hits the ground. The girl bows, and starts to move away. 

"Wait", I yell at her, "What happend to him? How can the god of War be beaten?"

She stops. Stares at me. 

" Nothing has happend to me. Nothing will ever beat me. Nothing will ever win. " She doesn't start moving again. 

Her words hit me. I stumble, catch myself.

"You can't be him. The god of War is strong, almighty. He's the one we fight for. His honor. His freedom."

Her eyes are deadly. They hold resentment and anger older than I could ever imagine. 

"You fight for noone but yourself." Her voice has gone stone cold. " I'm the war that goes unseen. The Death. Destruction. The little girl that died because you won't stop fighting." 

Her ribs are poking out of her shirt. She's fragile. Moments away from death. She can't escape him. 

"The god of war is not a bad person.", I reason. She can't be him. " Every war has it's cause. War is unavoidable." 

Now she looks tired. Upset. How does she not understand? 

" I died because of you." Her voice holds no emotion. It's not a question. " War has no cause other than hate and hunger for power."

"I'm the man that died because he doesn't believe in the same god as you. I'm the girl that died because she wouldn't bow. I'm the boy that lost his ball and found a gun instead. I'm the woman that could never be herself. I'm the mother that lost her child. The child that lost his mother."

"I'm not glory. Never was. I'm dead. Always been."

"War is never good. I'm the girl that died, because you wouldn't stop fighting."

Three days later, I returned to my city. Watching our statue, I know she couldn't be him. The God of war glorifies it. He would never be against a war. We're fighting for a good cause. 

I never told anyone about her. And when our hero arrived, I followed him willingly. The true God of War.  
The truth of our city lies deep in my heart - he came and will lead us to victory.

As I'm standing in the battlefield, I see a little girl. A man dies. She bows. I pay her no mind.

After our victory, I'm standing in the ruins of the other city. On the ground, a little boy and girl. They are skinny. Pale. Dead. Holding Hands. They will never find peace. No kid this young should ever die. I try to cover their body's with a blanket. It's useless. They are already cold. Will never be warm again. I see the girl. She hasn't changed. She stares, nods at me and then walks away to her next battle. It's endless.

And while my Townfolk celebrates, I look at our statue and wonder how I could have been so dense. Now I understand the meanig behind these words: You can't win against war.


End file.
